Driving lanes on roads are typically established with visual markers, such as solid or dashed lines or reflectors. Further, lanes in the United States are typically between 10-15 feet wide. However, average vehicle width is between 5-6 feet including side view mirrors (this includes trucks & SUVs), while average semi-truck width is limited to 8.5 feet in US. Thus, lanes tend to be much wider than may be needed by the traffic operating on the roadway, and may result in inefficient use of the road surface. Also, while vehicles are currently available that can provide lane assistance based on visual markers, e.g., lane dividers, many parts of the world do not provide such visual markers. Thus, vehicles travelling along the road have no defined lanes in which they may travel. While this may be addressed by the driver in a manually-driven vehicle, an autonomous vehicle may not operate well or at all in such an environment.